Fatal Attraction
by demonicangel2012
Summary: Is this a dream come true? Or is this one hell of a nightmare? Gilbert's been having the same dreams about the same guy... Is it love or just a Fatal Attraction? Will contain Yaoi, aka GuyxGuy... Don't like that? Don't read this!
1. Everybody Loves Me

Chapter 1: Everybody Loves Me

_Red eyes and elongated canines... A vampire? No. He is still human. What does he want? What is he saying? I see that he's talking, but I don't hear anything. That sexy smirk appears again... He comes closer and closer... Finally, I am able to hear him._

_"... Feels just like I don't try, Looks so good I might die, All I know is..." He sings, leaving the last three words for me._

_"Everybody loves me..." I finish off the song._

Why do I keep having that dream? I sit up, putting a hand up to my head. It's still dark out... Who was that guy? Those red eyes... They weren't unlike my own. He seems so familiar, but I know that the awesome me has never met him. I'm too awesome to forget someone that I'm attracted to. So who is he? And what is with that song? Whatever. It's not worth my awesome time.

I look over to my pet bird. He's called Gilbird, appropriately named after the awesome me, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbird seems to be fast asleep. Good. My hand that was on my forehead runs through my platinum blonde hair. Getting up for a glass of water, I soon find myself lightheaded for no apparent reason.

A shadow flies across one of my bedroom walls. Or was it just from my lightheadedness? I can't tell even with my awesomeness. Shame, really. The lightheadedness is beginning to fade, which is good obviously.

Gilbird seems to suddenly wake up. He's chirping in alarm, which is quite unlike him. I turn around, but see absolutely nothing. What's going on? "Gilbird, hush... You probably just had a night... Mare..." My sentence trails off as I see a familiar silhouette on the wall in front of me. It couldn't have been _my _shadow... Because this one is next to me.

My heartbeat quickens with adrenaline. I'm almost too scared to say anything as I do recognize the new shadow. Gilbird continues to chirp in alarm, but he's at least quieter about it for now. I keep my eyes focused on the silhouette next to mine.

"... Feels just like I don't try," the voice is masculine and very familiar... And that line...

"Looks so good I might die..." I sing back as I slowly turn towards him.

"All I know is..."

"Everybody loves me!" We sing those fated last three words in perfect sync as I get a good look at the man from my dreams.

_**AN: **_**yes, another story~! The song that made this chapter is called "Everybody Loves Me" and it's by One Republic ^.^ I really hope this turns out ok... Until the next chapter~!**

**-Angel**


	2. Angel in The Night

Chapter 2: Angel in The Night

There is complete silence as he allows me to take in his appearance. The man standing in my room has an admittedly cute mini top hat, strawberry-blonde hair that is swept mostly over to one side, blood red eyes, pale skin, the hint of a fang in his smirk, and he seems to be shorter than me. "Who are you...?" I can't hold the question back any longer.

"I'm Vladimir Capraru, the personification of Romania," he responds with a bow. The mini hat remains perfectly perched, which shocks me a little. My heartbeat slows down to a somewhat normal tempo as my nerves get coated in the cooling properties of awesomeness.

"And how did you get in here?" I feel a smirk tugging on my lips. Vladimir straightens back up and gestures to the only window in my room. Shit. I must've forgotten to lock it... The expression on my face must show my minor distress because I hear a low chuckle from my dream guy.

"Don't worry, Gilbert... Or should I call you Prussia?" The sexy smirk that he had in my dream appears on his flawless face. Gilbird is, at the moment, perfectly silent as he watches the exchange between Vladimir and me.

"Psh, I'm too awesome to worry~!" I reply with a sneer. "And you can call me by my human name," I toss in. I'm playing cool, er, awesome. It's just a facade though... I just wish I didn't have to use it so much. It can't be helped though, can it?

The Romanian in front of me tilts his head, almost as if he were listening to something. I try listening to whatever he hears... And I hear a very faint song playing. I can barely make out the words:

"... I don't know how, And I don't know why, But you're my angel in the night..."

What are the odds that the perfect song lyrics...? I mean... I would consider Vladimir my angel in the night, considering he got in my room without making a sound and it just so happens to be night. And how could I forget the repetitive dream about him? Yep... He's definitely my angel in the night...

I don't notice Vladimir until he whispers in my ear. "I'll see you again soon, Awesome One," he kisses my cheek before hopping out my open window, which I close and lock immediately. Gilbird has fallen back asleep apparently... Maybe I should too.

_**AN: **_**Hey! Ok, in case you couldn't tell, I'm intent on basing all of the chapters in this fanfic on songs. This one's song? "Angel in The Night" by Basshunter. I hope you enjoyed, and I am open to song suggestions~! Until next time!**

**-**_**Angel**_


	3. Boy Like You

Boy Like You

I wake up... But not from the dream. "What do I do about him...? Perhaps 'the awesome' me would actually do something with him..." I can't help but muse aloud. The only other living being around me is my dear Gilbird. He makes such an awesome listener sometimes!

The chirping I receive in response doesn't come as it usually does, however. So I look over at him only to see that he's still fast asleep. I smirk, trying to get back into that 'awesome' facade once more to start my day properly.

I can't seem to help picturing the Romanian that visited me last night... How could I? He looked absolutely- no, AWESOMELY perfect. A little bit of a tease, but let's face it: those that tease are hot. Like me. Kesesese~! Kidding.

But I can picture me next to him almost too easily... Maybe if I'm lucky he'll run into the awesome me! Wait, what? It's not exactly normal for me to hope like that. Whatever... I sigh and finally get out of the comfort of bed.

Taking some time for myself and all doesn't help me either. "He's got me hooked... I'm so confused. Is this all part of his plan?" I talk to my awesome reflection. Okay, I'm using awesome too much now... But I still need to keep that facade up.

Now that my morning preparations are finished, I decide to go through my clothes. My final outfit choice is a plain black tee with my nation's symbol on the back in white, faded jeans, black sneakers, and black shades. If I'm going to play my 'awesome' part, might as well look it~!

I feed my dear pet Gilbird and grab my keys before leaving. Only then did I realize I had grabbed the keys to my motorcycle... Heh, it'll help my image at least.

I don't really know where I'm going... Totally unawesome, I know. So I just awesomely ride around town. Finally, I come across a bar... Might as well, ja?

Waltzing right on into the busy bar after parking my motorcycle got me a few looks... One of them being from that damned sexy Romanian... He's the bartender here.

Now to those of you awesome readers thinking "A bar? Early in the morning...?" I'm going to ask that you remember that I do love my beer.

Anyways!

I sit on a bar stool, smirking and watching his every action. He came over to me and said hi, returning my smirk with his highly playful one. "I know you know I'm wrapped around your finger... You're so... You're so beautiful and dangerous~!" I say to him, if only just to get his response...


	4. King of The World

King of The World

The Romanian only smirked, showing off his "fang". Gott, I love that expression of his! I return his smirk with one of my own and ask for a beer... Or rather, demand a beer. What? I don't want him thinking I'm a sissy! Gotta keep my little facade up, remember?

Anyways. He chuckles and shakes his head a tiny bit before getting my beer for me. "You know, this bar is well known for it's wines... Just ask those two over there," He made a small motion with his hand towards the Italian brothers sitting at a booth, sipping on some deep red wine. One looked as if euphoric, probably daydreaming about pasta. The other... Let's just say he has way too many fangirls than he knows what to do with.

A small chuckle escapes me as I turn back to what I thought was going to just be my beer... But instead, I'm staring right into his rusty red eyes. Dammit! As usual, I'm mesmerized. "So... Would you like to try a special white wine?" He winks and shows his fang again...

"The awesome me doesn't drink anything white... But I admit curiosity. What brand is this 'wine'?" I got his subliminal message, but I decide to act innocent. However, I'm pretty sure my smirk gives me away...

"Why don't you wait a few minutes? You can find out then," He winks again as the person for next shift appears. Vladimir finishes up all that he needs to before guiding me to the storage room of the bar... Where there's no one to see us. Hmm... Perhaps I should assert dominance? After all, I _am _awesome... Ja, that's exactly what I'll do!

"Vladi, why don't you taste my 'wine'? Don't you know that I'm the fucking king of the world? Get on your knees! I'll show you what it means for me to control you~!" I couldn't help it... I wanted him. Now.

"My my, aren't we impatient for some Romanian wine?" He chuckled as he actually got on his knees... Which made me blush. "My King, please drop the act... I want to see the other side of you," He says as he slowly undoes my pants, teasing my still clothed member with a single finger. So he knows it's all a facade...? Alright... I'll show him the side he wants to see. I closed my eyes letting the 'awesome' side of me go...

While I was doing that, Vladi slid my pants and underpants down to my ankles, obviously exposing my erection...

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been on a hiatus... ^^; Been a while since I could get back in any character xD

Anyways... Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Fatal Attraction, which had the theme song of King of The World by Porcelain and the Tramps.

Also, for those of you reading my other stories... Be ready for those updates ;)

Let's see... I feel like I'm forgetting something...

OH!

Please leave comments, reviews, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism... I love hearing what you liked/disliked about my stories! ^^


End file.
